Lo que las mamás hacen
by agatha gatoo
Summary: Traduccion autorizada de "What Moms Do" de Ridley C. James. Sam tiene una crisis en el colegio y Dean hace lo que cualquier hermano mayor hace. Acude a su rescate. Weenchester. Sam tiene 6 y Dean 11


Disclaimer: "Lo que hacen las mamas" es la traducción de "What moms Do" de Ridley-C-James. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/2940014/1/What-Moms-Do.

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Espero que les guste esta historia, es solo un momento de ternura. Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link .

Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Esta es para Sav21samydeanspn, quien ha pedido una historia así

Sam tiene una crisis en el colegio y Dean hace lo que cualquier hermano mayor hace. Acude a su rescate.

 **$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%**

 **Lo que las mamás hacen**

De Ridley C. James.

Caroline McCroy había sido profesora por veintitrés años. Diez en kindergarten y en primer grado desde entonces. Adoraba los niños, odiaba la burocracia, toleraba los bajos sueldos y miraba su jubilación con anhelo y algo de pena. Pero en todos sus años de carrera nunca había encontrado alguien como Sam Winchester.

Sam era brillante y terriblemente maduro para un niño de seis años, pero increíblemente tímido. Así había robado su corazón como pocos antes que él. El hecho de que fuese absolutamente adorable no ayudaba tampoco. Así que cuando lo encontró escondido en la pequeña madriguera, detrás de un montón de chaquetas, se preocupó, por decir lo menos.

"¿Sam?" Caroline se arrodillo en el suelo junto al pequeño, quien de momento tenía sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y su cabeza enterrada contra sus rodillas "¿Qué sucede?"

Sus expresivos ojos café la miraron y Caroline perdió el aliento al ver el dolor que reflejaba la angustiada mirada. Rápidamente busco en su memoria, tratando de recordar si algo trágico podía haber sucedido sin que ella se diera cuenta, porque aunque Sam era tranquilo, generalmente era alegre, curioso y un niño muy sociable, con una sonrisa contagiosa que regalaba sin egoísmos. Nada se le ocurrió. Recién llevaban como una hora de clases y Sam había parecido bien durante el círculo de sonrisas.

Caroline no había notado su ausencia hasta después que había asignado la tarea para el dia y hecho sus rondas para verificar los progresos. Su asiento había estado vacio, el papel de su dibujo en blanco y su lápiz tirado en el suelo, bajo su escritorio. Mallory, el compañero de lectura de Sam, en silencio le había indicado hacia la guarida del oso, el nombre del lugar donde la clase guardaba sus abrigos, y que tenia su nombre elegido muy apropiadamente ya que la escuela elemental de Kodiak era el hogar de los Osos Kodiak "¿Sam? Por favor dime qué sucede"

"No sé qué hacer" le contesto el niño, con sus ojos inundados en lagrimas de miseria. Una de las cuales, del tamaño de un cocodrilo se deslizo por su mejilla.

Caroline intentó tomarlo, pero el niño se alejó más, pegándose más a la esquina "Perdón. No se enoje conmigo" sollozó. Su respiración sonando agitada y superficial.

Caroline frunció el ceño "Sam. No estoy enojada. Cálmate, corazón"

Sam negó con la cabeza y más lagrimas cayeron "No sé que hacer" dijo nuevamente "Quiero a Dean"

"¿Dean?" la profesora busco en su memoria, encontrando un rostro con que parear el nombre. Dean. El hermano mayor de Sam . Generalmente iba a dejar al más pequeño hasta la puerta de la sala en las mañanas. Si no estaba equivocada, iba en el quinto grado.

"¿Tara?" Caroline llamó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba al borde de la guarida.

La ayudante de la profesora rápidamente llego a su lado con un rostro preocupado "¿Todo está bien?"

"¿Podrias cuidar la clase por un momento, mientras hago una rápida visita al salón de la señora Lankford?"

Tara asintió con sus ojos en Sam, quien ahora lloraba más fuerte "¿Sam está bien?"

"No estoy segura" Caroline miró sobre su hombro y luego nuevamente a la ayudante "¿Recuerdas algo que pueda haberlo alterado?"

"No" Tara se encogió de hombros "estábamos trabajando en el periódico. Sam generalmente lo adora y después estábamos hablando acerca del proyecto de arte que harían como tarea. Él y Billy estaban trabajando juntos. Se llevan bien"

"Bien, gracias" Caroline suspiró "No creo que vaya a decirme que sucede, pero puede ser que su hermano pueda ayudar"

Caroline se acercó nuevamente a Sam, quien estaba murmurando algo entre sollozos "Yo no…sé…qué…hacer"

"Sam, voy a ir a buscar a tu hermano ¿si?"

El niñito no la miró esta vez y Caroline estuvo tentada de saltarse el viaje al quinto grado e ir a buscar a la enfermera y quizá también al orientador, pero tuvo miedo de cómo Sam pudiese reaccionar. No reaccionaba bien a visitantes en el salón y era temeroso de la mayoría de los adultos. Le había llevado casi un mes que se abriera con ella y Tara y no quería arruinar el progreso que ya habían hecho.

Con esto en mente, hizo un excelente tiempo por los largos pasillos y agradeció a su buena estrella el haber estado dándole un buen uso a la caminadora que su hijo le había regalado para Navidad, cuando no le faltó el aliento al llegar al salón de Mary Anna Lankford y esta le abrió la puerta.

Veinte pares de ojos curiosos levantaron la vista cuando entro al salón de clases del quinto grado y le complació que la mayoría de ellos se iluminaran con genuino aprecio. Incluso Dakota Miller quien había sido obligada a repetir el primer grado "Siento interrumpir" habló tanto a la clase como a la Sra. Lankford

"Por favor, interrúmpanos Sra C" respondió Dakota "Estamos repasando los decimales" le explicó con unos sonidos de vomito bastante realistas, lo que provocó un coro de risas a su alrededor.

"Considerando lo bien que todos ustedes lo hicieron en el último examen, yo no me estaría riendo" Mary Anna dijo arqueando las cejas, antes de volverse a ver a la otra profesora "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señora McCroy?"

"Necesito pedirle prestado a unos de tus estudiantes, si no hay problema"

"¡Por favor, lléveme a mí!" gritó Dakota dramáticamente, para luego ser imitada por varios mas de sus compañeros.

"Lo siento" Caroline sonrió "Solo me llevaré a Dean Winchester hoy"

Irónicamente, Dean estaba sentado junto a Dakota y lucia ligeramente confundido con la mención de su nombre, incluso cuando otro muchacho le dio un golpe en el hombro, con envidia. Se puso de pie y le dio una mirada insegura primero a Caroline y luego a su profesora "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Dean?"

A Caroline no se le pasó por alto la mirada sorprendida y un poco de pánico que se reflejó en el rostro del niño y decidió que hablar en el pasillo, más privadamente sería lo mejor "Lo traeré de regreso, señora Lankford. Lo prometo"

"Consérvelo el tiempo que necesites" Mary Anna le sonrió al niño "Dean es un genio en matemáticas. El no necesita el repaso de decimales"

Caroline indico a Dean para que saliera antes que él hacia el pasillo. Una vez afuera, la profesora sonrió para tratar de tranquilizar al niño "Dean, creo que eres requerido en mi salón"

"¿Le pasó algo a Sammy?" aprensión se reflejo en los ojos verdes, tan distintos a los de su hermano, pero a la vez tan similares.

"Está muy alterado" Caroline negó con la cabeza "Pero estoy un poco confundida con el motivo"

El puño del niño se cerró con fuerza y la profesora notó que estaba requiriendo gran fuerza de voluntad de su parte, para no salir corriendo al salón de clases "¿Qué paso?"

"No estoy segura. Estábamos en clases y cuando levanté la vista no estaba"

"¡¿No estaba?!" el joven rostro relejo puro pánico y Caroline se apresuró a levantar su mano para detenerlo.

"Estaba en la guarida del oso"

Algo de la ansiedad se fue, pero la tensión que sentía el niño todavía era palpable "¿El lugar donde ustedes guardan los abrigos y mochilas?" a Sam realmente le gustaba la idea de una guarida de oso. Incluso le había preguntado a Dean si podían convertir su closet en una cueva.

"Sí. Se estaba escondiendo"

Dean frunció el ceño. Su hermanito era conocido por esconderse cuando algo lo ponía nervioso, o si estaba enojado, pero Sam había estado bien en la mañana. "¿Puedo ir a hablar con él?"

"Estaba esperando que pudieras hacerlo, antes de tener que llamar al orientador o la…"

"No" Dean la cortó rápidamente "Sam no necesita al orientador. Yo me haré caro de él"

Caroline frunció el ceño, pero asintió "Bien, veremos como se desarrollan las cosas"

Dean tomo la respuesta como un si y corrió delante de la mujero hasta llegar al conocido salón, con el oso gigante pintado en la puerta de entrada. No pudo evitar que la pequeña fotografía de su hermano, estaba en uno de las cubetas que llevaban las abejitas que circulaban la enorme cabeza del oso. Habían otros quince rostros sonrientes que eran o bien abejas o mariposas, pero Dean solo podía ver la cara sonriente de Sam y sentía que tenía una piedra en la garganta que no podía tragar.

Al abrir la puerta lo recibieron algunas risitas y un '¡Hola, Dean!' de Billy Cole, quien de hecho había estado en su pequeño departamento en una ocasión. Dean no prestó mucha atención, ni siquiera a Tara, quien generalmente se llevaba la mejor sonrisa de rompecorazones que Dean podía lograr. Toda su energía estaba enfocada en una sola cosa. Sammy.

Se paro fuera del cuarto de abrigos que de hecho estaba decorado como una gran cueva de osos. El llanto de Sam era fácilmente escuchable, porque para ahora, había logrado aumentar de sollozos a chillidos desesperados, por lo que no fue difícil para Dean encontrarlo, escondido tras una roca falsa y acurrucado sobre una alfombra de piel de oso y algunos abrigos, abrazando lo que parecía un murciélago de peluche "¿Sammy?" pregunto poniéndose de rodillas junto al angustiado pequeño "¿Qué pasa?"

Sam levantó la vista, pareciendo sorprendido de ver a su hermano, pero inmensamente aliviado. Se levantó y trató de decir el nombre de este a través de sus sollozos.

Dean coloco sus manos en cada uno de los hombros de su hermanito y observó ansioso el rostro colorado y manchado de lagrimas "Tranquilo, Sammy. Solo respira, ¿bien? Yo estoy aquí"

"Dean…" logro decir finalmente Sam y la absoluta tristeza y miseria en la voz del chiquillo de seis años, puso todos los instintos del hermano mayor en alerta.

"¿Sam?¿Estás herido?" Dean levantó una de sus manos del hombro de su hermano y la colocó en la acalorada mejilla "¿Estás enfermo?"

Sam negó con la cabeza y se sorbió los mocos, su respiración finalmente controlada "Yo…Yo…no sé como hacerlo. No se como…" lloro, lanzándose contra Dean y abrazando la cintura de su hermano "Me quiero ir a casa".

Dean levantó la vista y se encontró a la profesora de Sam observándolos con preocupación y una mirada de completa impotencia, que había visto también en el rostro de su propio padre anteriormente "¿Sabes de lo que está hablando?" le preguntó Caroline muy bajito.

Dean se mojó los labios y bajo la vista a la cabeza de su hermano. Sam estaba apretándolo tan fuerte, que era difícil respirar "¿Sammy?" Dean empujó al niño más pequeño "Mírame. Necesito que me digas qué pasa ¿ok? Estás preocupando a la señorita Caroline"

"Lo siento" aulló Sam, apretando a Dean con más fuerza "No puedo hacerlo. No sé nada. Soy como Stellaluna"

Dean levantó la mirada a la profesora "¿Stellaluna?"

Caroline frunció el ceño y le indicó el entre café y gris animal de peluche que Sam tenía abrazado "El murciélago. Es de una historia que leimos ayer"

"¡Sammy!" finalmente Dean empujo con fuerza suficiente para soltarse de Sam y rápidamente tomó el rostro del pequeño, obligándolo a mirarlo "Dime qué está mal para que yo pueda arreglarlo"

Sam volvió a sorbetear y miró de su hermano a Caroline "Mi diario…" susurró "No puedo hacerlo…y si no hago mi tarea...voy a perder una garra de oso… y papi se va a enojar, y…tu no estarás más orgulloso de mi nunca más"

"¿Qué?" Dean frunció el ceño confundido y nuevamente miró a la profesora para ver si podía darle algun tipo de traducción.

Caroline negó con la cabeza "hacemos diarios todos los días. Una pequeña escritura acerca de algun tema" también se arrodillo en el suelo y encontró la mirada de Sam "Si los estudiantes no completan su trabajo, pierden garras de oso. Puntos" clarificó para Dean "pero Sam, tu siempre haces un maravilloso trabajo en los diarios. Eres uno de nuestros mejores escritores"

"Yo sé" dijo Sam miserablemente "Siempre lo hago bien…pero…no sé como hacer este. ¡Simplemente no sé como hacerlo!"

Dean observo a su hermano y algunas de las piezas comenzaron a caer en su lugar. Incluso en kindergarten Sam quería hacer todo perfecto. Desde hacer sus letras hasta escribir su nombre. Algunas veces se había aproblemado tanto cuando cometía un error, que había escondido los reportes de Dean. Si no sabía como hacer algo bien, Sam ni siquiera lo intentaba. El niño mayor suspiró. Suponía que su constante fanfarroneo por el buen trabajo de su hermano no había ayudado tampoco "Sammy, no tienes que saber como hacer todo. Está bien tener que pedir ayuda. Todavía eres pequeño" _en realidad solo un bebé_.

"Pero…Billy me dijo que era estúpido" respondio Sam y un nuevo rastro de lagrimas apareció "Dijo que todo el mundo debería saber qué…" el resto de las palabas de Sam se perdieron en su llanto y nuevamente colapso contra su hermano mayor, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Dean.

Dean decidió en ese momento y lugar que Billy Cole no iría mas de visita a su casa y que quizá él tendría que tener un uno contra uno con el niño de seis años, después del colegio.

"Yo hablaré con Billy" le dijo Caroline a Dean, obviamente notando el enojo en sus ojos.

Dean asintió y con una mano, corrió unos de los demasiados largos mechones de Sam de su cara "¿Qué es lo que no sabías Sammy? Quizá yo pueda ayudarte"

Sam negó con la cabeza "Tu tampoco sabes"

"Pruébame" le respondió Dean y Sam levantó su mirada para mirar con seriedad a su hermano "Lo que hacen las mamás"

Dean sintió que su corazón se apretujaba y que cientos de abejas y mariposas parecían estar volando dentro de su estómago cuando miró de regreso a su hermano pequeño. Sabía que su boca se había abierto incluso antes de escuchar la pregunta de su hermano. Listo para dar cualquier respuesta que hiciera sentir mejor al pequeño, pero rápidamente la cerró cuando observó que su mirada café brillaba con un dolor visceral. El mismo dolor que sentía en su propio corazón.

"Oh, cielo" Caroline suspiró, sintiendo que sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Generalmente se aseguraba de que no existieran ese tipo de situaciones antes de hacer nada para celebrar el día de las madres, pero Sam había llegado al curso a principios de primavera. Los primeros días de febrero, y ella no se había tomado el tiempo para averiguar su historia "Lo lamento tanto" dijo y ambos hermanos la miraron.

"Nosotros no tenemos una mami" le respondió Sam bajito "Se fue lejos cuando yo era un bebé asi que no sé qué hacen…como Stellaluna no sabía cómo ser un murciélago porque su mami se había ido…así que no puedo escribir de lo que hacen las mamás…y no puedo hacer un dibujo de ella, porque ella es un ángel en el cielo" Sam miro a su hermano "Verdad, Dean?"

Caroline observó como una cascada de emociones pasaron por el rostro del niño mayor y sintió como su propio corazón se rompía mientras él se esforzaba por encontrar algo que decir a su hermanito.

"Mi mamá está en el cielo también, Sam" dijo Caroline, sentándose junto a los niños "pero la tuve conmigo un montón de años, así que quizá pueda contarte las cosas que ella hacía y te pueda ayudar"

Sam miró a su hermano inseguro, pero Dean asintió y un esbozo de sonrisa se reflejó en la boca del niño de seis años mientras se pasaba su brazo por sus ojos y se sentaba en el regazo de su hermano, apretando a Stellaluna junto a él como si fuesen a escuchar un cuento.

"Bien, entonces" Caroline tomo aliento profundamente "Como primera cosa, las mamás, generalmente alimentan a sus hijos…"

"¿Cómo los bichos?" preguntó Sam y pese a que Dean frunció el ceño, su profesora sonrió.

"Si. Como la mamá adoptiva de Stellaluna la alimentaba con bichos, pero las mamás humanas generalmente optan por cosas como puré de papas, carne, salsa y…"

"¿Macarrones con queso? Es mi comida favorita"

"Si, Sam, también macarrones con queso"

"Dean me los prepara" dijo Sam orgulloso y Caroline escondió su sonrisa cuando el niño más grande se sonrojó "pero otras veces, prepara espinacas. Las odio"

"Pero son buenas para ti" indicó Dean.

"Tú no las comes" le respondió Sam.

"Eso es porque soy mayor. Yo ya crecí"

"Bien, entonces. ¿Veamos?" Caroline continuó, interrumpiendo la discusión "las mamás también se aseguran que sus hijos se bañen, que se cepillen los dientes y que tengan ropa limpia que usar"

"Pero Dean hace que me bañe _todos los días_ " la interrumpió Sam con una expresión desconfiada "¿Tu mamá también hacia eso?"

"Oh, si. Me temo que la norma es todos los días" Caroline negó con la cabeza mostrándole simpatía. "Y el doble de veces para los dientes. Cepillarlos en la mañana y en la noche. Al menos la mayoría de las mamás lo piensa"

"Yo tengo pasta de dientes con sabor a chicle" anunció Sam "Dean me la compro"

"Eso es muy considerado" Caroline miró a Dean quien rodó los ojos.

"¿Qué más?" preguntó el niño pequeño "¿Qué más hacen las mamas?"

"Bueno, recuerdas cuando Stellaluna y sus hermanos adoptivos estaban aprendido a volar ¿verdad?"

Sam asintió "Bueno, las mamás enseñan a sus hijos cosas importantes, como cómo amarrar sus cordones, como vestirse solos. Como cruzar las calles con seguridad y como…"

"¿suelo y bola?" la interrumpió Sam.

Caroline frunció el ceño "¿suelo y bola?"

"Sammy" Dean dijo, pero su hermano se apresuró para terminar.

"Si, ya sabes. Como si un monstruo trata de agarrarte"

"Quiere decir agacharse y rodar" explicó Dean rápidamente "en caso de incendio"

Sam miró a su hermano "No es lo que quiero decir, Dean"

"los monstruos no son reales, Sammy" Dean le arqueó a su hermano una ceja "Tu sabes eso"

La pequeña boca de Sam formó una silenciosa O y pestañeo apretando ambos ojos rápidamente y luego volviéndolos a abrir, que era lo único parecido a un guiño que podía lograr, pese al esforzado entrenamiento al que Dean lo había sometido "Me olvidé que sabía eso"

"¿Y qué más hacen las mamás?" esta vez quien preguntó fue Dean y Caroline tuvo la impresión de que quería cambiar de tema.

"Bueno, ellas son excelentes reparando cosas. Como juguetes rotos, bicicletas desinfladas y…"

"¿Cortes?" Sam levantó su mano en alto, orgullosamente mostrándole la bandita de Scooby Doo en su palma.

"Bueno, si" Caroline asintió "las madres son excelentes arreglando yayas, nanais y todos los otros rasguños y golpes que la vida nos pueda tirar en el camino"

"¿Las mamás usan besos mágicos?"

"Sam" gruño Dean.

Caroline se mordió el labio inferior "A veces"

La sonrisa de Sam se amplió "Dean también"

"Geez" gruño muy bajo el niño de once años "No desde que eras un bebe"

"Unhuh" le rebatió Sam "Lo hiciste el otro día cuando me caí y me corté la mano cuando el fantasma me asustó"

"Fantasma es el enorme gato amarillo de nuestro vecino" explicó DEan "está todo el tiempo asustando a Sammy"

"Tú le diste un beso a mi corte y me dejo de doler" Sam miró a su profesora "¡Y funcionó!" añadió sorprendido.

"Estoy segura que si" respondió sinceramente Caroline "los besos mágicos son una poderosa medicina. ¿Sabías que las madres son especialmente conocidas por ayudar a que sus hijos se sientan mejor cuando están enfermos?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, hacen sopa de fideítos con pollo y los mantienen tibios, les leen y …"

"¿Les traen galletas de soda y 7Up y bebida de uva y les dan montones y montones de abrazos?"

"Bueno, ¡las buenas lo hacen!"

Sam asintió con seriedad "Eso pensé. Es muy importante"

"Verdad, ¿pero sabes qué es lo mas importante que las mamás hacen, Sam?"

Sam negó con la cabeza y Caroline sonrió "Aman a sus hijos con todo sus corazón. Sin importar cuan viejos sean o cuan altos lleguen a ser o cuan lejos estén en algun momento. Las mamás siempre, _siempre_ aman a sus hijos por sobre todo lo demás, incluso cuando ellas están en el cielo. Todavía aman a sus pequeños"

Los grandes ojos cafés de Sam se abrieron más y su tono de voz bajo a un susurro "¿Los aman más que al baseball y los cuchillos grandes y al auto de Sonny Crockett?"

"Si" respondió Dean, antes de que Caroline pudiese hacerlo ella le sonrió, pese a que el bajo su mirada avergonzado.

Sam miró a su hermano asombrado "¿Tu como lo sabes?"

Dean miró de su hermano a la profesora que los observaba "¿Saber qué, Sammy?"

"¿Lo que las mamás hacen?" explicó Sam "Tú haces esas cosas todo el tiempo"

Nuevamente el niño de quinto año pareció avergonzado y simplemente se encogió de hombros como si su hermano estuviese haciendo un gran escándalo de algo tan simple "Yo solo te cuido, Sammy. Ese es mi trabajo"

"Los hermanos mayores y las mamás tienen mucho en común" le indicó Caroline y Sam volvió a mirarla.

"¿Entonces por qué no lo llaman día del Hermano, para todos los que niños que no tenemos una mamá?"

Caroline suspiró "Bueno, Sam. No todo el mundo tiene tanta suerte como tu de tener un hermano mayor como Dean".

"Oh" Sam pensó por un momento "¿Pero está bien si yo le digo así?"

"Sammy" Dean respondió, pero Caroline lo interrumpió.

"Creo que sería perfecto, Sam ¿Sabes? Apuesto que la profesora de Dean no tendrá problemas si Dean almuerza contigo hoy, cuando las mamás de los demás niños vengan para nuestra presentación especial de las cartas que están haciendo"

"¿Podrías?" Sam levantó la mirada hacia su hermano mayor "Te haré una tarjeta solo para ti. Ya sé lo que voy a dibujar. Un gran sol brillando, y margaritas y yo y tú y mamá y papá y nuestro enorme perro Brownie"

"Nosotros no tenemos perro Sam" respondió Dean fingiendo exasperación

"Está bien. Los vecinos tampoco tienen un gato que se llama fantasma"

Caroline cubrió su risa con un apropiado carraspeo "Bueno. Los dejaré a ustedes afinando los detalles y mejor vuelvo a dar mi clase" miró a Dean "después de tener un pequeña conversación con Billy Cole"

"Gracias" respondió Dean, con una sonrisa rápida "Por ir a buscarme"

"No hay problema. En algunas ocasiones los pequeños solo necesitan a sus hermanos"

"¿Oye, Dean?" Sam se volteó y miro hacia arriba a su hermano una vez que la profesora había salido.

"¿Qué, Sam?" Dean uso su mano para quitar los siempre presentes mechones de Sam de sus ojos.

"¿Crees que la señorita Caroline tiene razón? ¿Qué mamá todavía nos ama, incluso cuando está en el cielo?"

Dean asintió, más seguro de eso que de nada mas en el mundo "Estoy seguro de eso, Sam"

El pequeño niño sonrió "Quizá la veamos nuevamente algún día. Como Stellaluna cuando encontró a su mamá"

La sonrisa de Dean disminuyo un poco, pero no quería desilusionar a su hermano "Quizá, peque"

Sam lo sorprendió entonces, apretándolo en otro abrazo de oso "Gracias por hacer todas esas cosas, Dean"

"¿Qué cosas, Sammy?" le respondió, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Sam suspiró y Dean sintió su cálido aliento en su pecho "Todas las cosas que las mamás hacen"

 **$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%**

Espero que les haya gustado :D

Abracen a sus mamas y a sus hermanos si los tienen :D


End file.
